Story of My Life (Jonnie)
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: Five years ago Connie and Jacob got together, after a wedding and three kids, maybe it's time to walk down memory lane.
1. 2020

"Could you pick the girls up?" Connie asked as her husband walked into her office. Every day that week she'd promised that she'd pick the girls up from school, and every day as it got to half two, she found herself snowed under with paperwork.

"Con, you promised." He reminded her, causing her to look up at him. Slowly, she got up being careful of the small carry cot that held her newborn son, Christian. In the five years they'd been together, the love that had always been present in their relationship, had never faded. The twins had never been planned, instead they came as the result of a drunken New Year's Eve. The August of 2016 brought with it the birth of Beatrix and Quinn Masters, the daughters of Connie and Jacob.

"I know, but you try running a department and looking after a newborn baby at the same time, especially at my age."

"No one made you come back to work two weeks after giving birth." Jacob reminded her.

"Do you know how boring it is being at home with someone who can't talk to you? Anyway, this department won't run by itself. Now can you pick Bea and Quinn up please?" She asked again, her patience clearly wearing thin as the exhaustion of caring for a baby caught up with her.

"You know I will, I'm hardly going to leave them at school. Don't be much longer though because he needs to go down soon." Jacob told her as he reached for his coat, which was laying on the sofa in her office and then bent down to kiss his son's nose before he left.

"I know." She told Jacob, but found that he'd already left the office, leaving her and Christian, who had just begun crying.

"I forgot something." Jacob called breathlessly as he entered his wife's office again, and smiled as he saw his son in Connie's arms.

"Hurry up, he needs a feed." Connie told him bluntly, but Jacob still came closer to her and gently took Christian into his own arms before leaning down to kiss Connie.

"I forgot to remind you that I love you." Jacob told her, and handed Christian back to Connie. "Be good little man."

"I love you too Jacob, I'll be back about 4."

...

In the time which she was supposed to be working, she instead found herself concentrating on anything but. The photos on her wall told the story of life since she'd been with Jacob, as they began with one of them together while she'd been pregnant the first time, and then moved on to the four of them, then their wedding and then the Christian hours after birth.

She sighed happily as silence descended on the room, maybe being back at work so soon wasn't ideal. Zoe and Max had adopted their third child, Scarlett, meaning that they were two consultants down and so Connie being off too really wasn't an option. Looking back at the work on her desk, she found herself unable to concentrate still and so instead found herself reliving the past 5 years of her life.

 **I published this over on Wattpad first, I thought I'd publish what I have written so far here too because I have a question at the end to ask you all.**


	2. February 2016

_"It's half ten, we have an hour and until new year and we've finished work. Now what do you propose we do?" Jacob asked as they stepped out of Holby ED hand in hand._

 _"I'm exhausted, maybe just curl up in bed and sleep." Connie suggested, but the slight grin creeping onto her face gave her away._

 _"You're a tease Mrs Beauchamp. What do you usually do on New Years Eve?" He asked as they walked towards her car, as she had decided that ice and motorbikes were not a sensible mix._

 _"Watch the fireworks on TV with Grace. A bottle of wine for me and lemonade in a wine glass for her." Connie told him, as she realised what a sad existence she lived._

 _"Well a bottle on wine sounds good, but I can think of better things we could be doing as we bring in the new year."_

...

"Con?" Jacob called up the stairs of Connie's house, the house that he seemed to spend the majority of his non-working hours in.

"Yeah?" Came the reply seconds later before he heard the sound of her running down the stairs.

"I was just wondering how long you were going to be, I know you've got a big meeting today and I happen to think that a big breakfast is the way to get through these things." He spoke a little louder than usual as he could hear her padding around in the living room. "Oh my god Connie, you look...I don't even know if words could cover how you look."

"Thanks, now did you say breakfast because I'm starving?" Connie laughed before she moved closer to kiss him.

"When you said breakfast, I thought you meant of the food kind." Jacob teased, knowing that his partner had in fact meant food. "Eggs, toast and ketchup with a coffee." He told her as he handed her a plate. "All done just the way you like it." But it was a mere second or two before the plate that he'd just handed to her, was thrust back into his hands and Connie had disappeared out of the room. The sound of vomiting was unmistakable as he followed the same path that Connie had just made. "Connie darling? Are you alright?"

"Could you get me some water please?" She asked quietly, causing Jacob to immediately grab the item that his sick girlfriend was after. As he gently pushed open the bathroom door, he wasn't surprised to find Connie sat on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. Carefully he handed her the glass of water and watched as she slowly sipped at the colourless liquid. As once again Connie went to vomit, he quickly placed the glass on the floor before bending down and holding Connie's hair back.

"All better?" Jacob asked as he rubbed her back soothingly. No words were shared as he helped her back to her feet and directed her towards the living room. "I'll call in sick for you, you can rearrange that meeting for when you're feeling better."

"I'm fine darling, I felt a little sick and now I'm okay." Connie tried to reassure him but as she walked back into the kitchen to refill her water, she suddenly wasn't so sure.

"Really? Because your face and pale complexion suggests otherwise. It's alright to be vulnerable baby, I have a day off, now let me look after you."

...

After another week of throwing up at various mealtimes, it was becoming clear that this was not something that was just going to go away. The smell of various foods seemed to make the nausea worse.

"What times your appointment?" Jacob asked as he entered Connie's office, without having knocked first.

"1." Connie answered without looking up from the email which she was replying to.

"Are you eating before you go? Do you want me to come with you?" He asked fussing as he walked closer to her and kissed her neck while she tried to concentrate on her email. Eventually, she gave up and began to pay her partner attention.

"No I'm not eating before I go, otherwise I risk not actually getting there and secondly, no. You're on shift this afternoon and I'm capable of going, they're probably run a few tests and then tell me that it's a bug and then I'll be okay in a few days."

For the thousandth time she regretted not bringing Jacob, as she sat alone in the waiting room which was beginning to get overcrowded the more the GPs were delayed.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" A woman who appeared only slightly older than Connie, asked as she appeared at the door. Since returning to Holby, Connie could only remember visiting her GP once and even that had only been for a general check up. "So what's the problem?" The doctor asked as the two women settled down into an office, not much smaller than Connie's own office.

"I don't really want to waste your time, but I seem to be feeling nauseous a lot of the time. The smell of some foods make me vomit."

"I see, and when did this start?"

"About a week ago."

"And is there any chance you could be pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"No, we always use protection."

"Okay, well could you provide a urine sample and we'll do a quick dip test for any sign of infection? If that comes back clear then we'll take some blood and have that checked." The doctor told her as she handed the clinical lead a small sample pot and pointed her towards the nearest toilet.

"Well?" Connie asked, her patience wearing thin as she watched a younger nurse process her urine sample.

"The test shows no infection, everything came back negative, except for the pregnancy test." As Connie went to stand up, she almost missed the last few words that had come from the nurses' mouth. Almost.

"I'm pregnant?" Connie asked as she tried to process this new information, and instantly her mind fell upon the one time they hadn't used protection, New Year's Eve.

"The tests certainly seem to suggest so."

"Tests?"

"I ran two just to make sure. Congratulations Mrs Beauchamp."

...

Jacob's worry levels had steadily increased through the day as Connie had failed to come back to work. Images of the worst case scenario plagued him all day, as she failed to even send a text to her partner.

"Sweetcheeks?" Jacob called through the house, but felt his chest tighten as he received no response. The sight of her heels kicked off at the bottom of the stairs, and her handbag discarded on the sofa eased him a little but he couldn't relax until his eyes had set on Connie. He made his way to their bedroom, having already ascertained that the remainder of the house was empty. There he found Connie laying silently in bed, her eyes wide open and occasionally blinking, the only sign that she was alive. "What is it?" He asked softly as he removed his shoes and lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle so she knew he was there. Silence was all that greeted him, in the lack of any indication of what could be wrong with her, he managed to convince himself that the woman he loved was slowly dying. "I love you no matter what, we can face any illness together."

"And what if it's not an illness?" She asked, her vulnerability exuding from her.

"We can face anything Con, you don't ever have to do anything alone because I'm here."

"Can we face a baby?"


	3. August 2016

_"Twins?" Connie asked, repeating the word that stood out amongst the rest of what the midwife was telling her and Jacob._

 _"Yeah, twins and by the size I'd say they're due the first week of September." The midwife told the shocked couple._

 _"Are they okay?" Connie asked, having not quite processed what was going on and instead she appeared to be stepping out of the situation._

 _"They appear to be, with your age and the fact that there's two babies, we'd like to monitor you quite closely."_

 _Jacob was still yet to speak, instead he remained in his seat, his hand still intertwined with Connie's as he stared at the blobs on the screen, his babies. Although physically he was in the room, his mind was years in the future as he ran around chasing two smiling children, children who were calling him daddy. Connie squeezing his hand brought him back to reality, and he realised that he was being asked a question._

 _"How many photos would you like?" The midwife asked yet again, as she realised that the dad-to-be wasn't listening._

 _"Three please." Jacob told her, and then turned to face Connie where he was met with a questioning glare. "One for you, one for me, and one to put on the fridge."_

 _..._

 _"It's twins Jacob." Connie repeated, this time her voice thick with fear as they sat on the sofa, her head nestled into his neck as he lay a hand on her stomach._

 _"Two little Beauchamps."_

 _"Are you happy?" She asked as she gave up trying to figure out how he was feeling. Instead of answering straight away, he instead moved so that he could kiss her._

 _"I am over the moon baby, not only do I have you, but now I get two little you's too. Two that are also little me's. I have always wanted to be a dad Con, I just figured I'd left it too late. You have given me the best gift and then to find out there's two, it's perfect."_

...

"Seriously Jacob, I need you to go out and buy another fan." Connie demanded as she lay on the sofa, two fans already pointing at her, but they didn't seem to be touching the sides of the unusual August heat.

"Why don't you go and lay outside, it's cooler out there than it is in here?" He asked as he handed her another iced drink.

"Because I look like a beached whale and I don't want people to see me." She argued back, but took the drink from him anyway. "Why are you laughing at me? It's not hard to get into your car and go and buy another fan for your 36 week pregnant partner."

"Fine, I'm on it. Text me if you have any more demands while I'm out Queen B."

...

Jacob hadn't been gone long when she felt a searing pain rush down her back. As the pain refused to subside, she found herself trying to move into different positions but found nothing was helping. The pain became her every thought, especially as it spread to her stomach. She'd been here before and she'd seen enough labours to know that the babies were coming.

"Queen B, what is it that you want now? A few tubs of ice cream? A paddling pool? A unicorn?" He asked, amusing himself more than her. Normally she'd have found a quick and curt response but there wasn't time for that now.

"Jacob, I need you." She told him through gritted teeth as she tried to bare the pain.

"I'll be right there." Jacob told her, panic invading his voice as he hang up. "I'm sorry, I need to go. My partner has gone into labour." Jacob told the cashier, were he had been about to pay for the fan.

...

Jacob pulled up outside the hospital and immediately got out of the car and ran round to Connie's side of the car.

"Can you walk baby?" He asked her as she suffered through another contraction. When she didn't answer, he got down to her level and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Just think, in a matter of hours we'll have two beautiful babies." As the contraction wore off, she finally got out of the car and smiled slightly as Jacob took her hand.

"Jacob, it hurts so much." Connie moaned as she lay on the bed that she was shown to.

"Trust me baby, if I could take the pain away I would. It won't be long though, have you had any more thoughts on names?" Jacob asked.

"We don't even know what gender they are but I think the four names we picked are nice." Connie told him before another contraction hit. As Jacob once again enveloped her in his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder as she tried not to cry out.

...

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked her as he sat next to her on the bed, a baby in each of their arms.

"Tired but happy." She told him before she reached over and kissed him, being careful of the babies.

"I couldn't have asked for two prettier baby girls." Jacob told his partner as he looked down at the sleeping infants. "Their names suit them too."

It wasn't long before Connie was asleep, and the twins were in small cots at the side of their mother's bed, while Jacob stood over them. "Welcome to the world Beatrix and Quinn. I love you both so much more than you can comprehend right now, and I happen to love your mummy lots too. I'm going to make sure you're never alone and that nothing bad happens to you. Never for a moment will you doubt how loved you are."


	4. August 2017

"They're 1, I doubt they will remember what they got for their birthday and I'm sure they won't even know what a birthday is." Connie reasoned as she looked at the pile of presents that they had to wrap for their twins' birthday. Looking down at the various gifts that covered their living room floor, and it soon become obvious that the majority of items were not on the list that she'd given to Jacob.

"Does that mean I can't spoil my girls?"

"If that was the reason that you forgot to buy food for their birthday party, then yes." Connie answered, the annoyance clear in her voice as it meant that she had to get up early to go shopping.

"Who's even coming tomorrow?" Jacob asked, not quite grasping why it was a big deal that he'd forgotten food, but had bought the most important things.

"Zoe and Max are bringing Rory. Rita's coming and Robyn and her partner. You know how excited Robyn gets, especially now that she's pregnant herself. I think your sister is coming, so then your niece and nephews."

"I'll go out and get the food now then." Jacob sighed as he looked down at Connie, who was sat in the floor just staring. Reaching for the side of the kitchen counter, he grabbed his car keys and made for the door.

"Don't go Jacob." She finally whispered as she looked up at him, tears surfacing in her eyes. In seconds he was back down on the floor beside her, scooping her into his arms.

"It's a birthday party Con', they won't remember it. It does not need to be so perfect that you get so stressed that you can't enjoy it. It's a celebration that the two people that we created have been alive for a year, a celebration of a year in which we've done a good job of bringing them up." Jacob reminded her as his hand softly brushed her cheeks, wiping away the tears that he found there as he did.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so silly and I'm sorry that I've been a nightmare this year."

"Just this year?" He teased, causing a slight smile to present itself on Connie's face.

"I'm serious, twins were more tiring than I expected and I took that out on you. I really do love you though Jacob."

"Tiring or not tiring, we got through a year of exhaustion together. Now how about we wrap all of these together, so it's done quicker. We then curl up in bed and sleep, then tomorrow I shall go and buy food and decorations, and you can make our princesses look even more like princesses for their big day?" Jacob asked, smiling as a smile once again broke out on Connie's face as she nodded in response.  
-

"Daaaddaaa." Beatrix babbled as Connie ran a comb softly through her dark hair.

"Daddy is out sweetie, I'm sure he won't be long though." Connie replied softly before placing a kiss to Bea's forehead. She looked down at both of her girls, both now dressed in the dresses that their daddy had bought them for their party. As the girls sat next to each other on their parents bed, Connie immediately reached for her phone and snapped a photo of her babies.

"I'm back." Jacob called through the house moments later, having been out since before Connie had awoken. "I need you all to stay up there." He warned, as he planned to take as much stress away from Connie as possible and sort the party area out.

"Hear that, Daddy's home girls." Connie told them as she sat down beside them, smiling as both of her girls immediately crawled closer and tried to sit on her lap.

"He is indeed, now I think it's time that you got ready baby, the party starts in an hour." Jacob reminded her as he appeared at the doorway to their bedroom. "Look how perfect you two look, Princess Quinn and Princess Bea." He finally said as he noted that his daughters were all ready and looking incredibly adorable.

"They are, you need to get ready too darling." Connie stated as the panic began to start at their limited time.

"And I will be ready, things are pretty much sorted downstairs. I'll sit with the girls in the playroom whilst you have a shower and then we can switch roles and you can have them whilst you door your hair and make up."

"When did you get so amazing?" She asked as she sighed happily once again.

"Always have been, you just choose to ignore it on occasion."

It was an hour and a half later before the house seemed to be alive with the sound of adults chatting and children laughing and screaming playfully. Jacob had set the house up with banners of '1 today' everywhere and had table set up with buffet foods to suit all ages. Presents had been unwrapped by the twins, leaving a massive pile of torn wrapping paper, which seemed to attract more attention from the one year olds, than the contents that had once been housed by the paper.

"This is a lovely party, congratulations on them reaching one." Zoe greeted as she came up behind Connie.

"Thank you, it's not been easy but I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"The girls are adorable, they look a little like you everyday, especially Quinn." Zoe gushed.

"Yeah, everyone seems to think that apart from the darker skin and hair, that they're both the spitting image of me." Connie smiled as she watched Jacob sit on the floor and play with his two daughters and Zoe and Max's adopted son, Rory. "How's Rory doing now?"

"He's better, he can talk now and we're just about there with the walking." Zoe told her boss proudly. "Max's is desperate to adopt another and we've just been told that Rory's birth mother is pregnant again and that the baby will probably be taken at birth."

"Do you think you will?" Connie asked, turning to face Zoe now, she knew that Zoe was enjoying motherhood but to have two children under two wasn't easy.

"I don't know, I have no idea how you manage two kids." She admitted but before she could answer Quinn was at her feet begging to be picked up.

"With a loving and supportive partner who is willing to pull their weight." Connie replied as she moved the hair out of Quinn's eyes and then looked back to where Jacob and Max were sat playing with Rory and Bea. "I think you've got that."  
-

"Are they asleep?" Connie asked as Jacob reappeared in their bedroom.

"Took a while, they were overtired, but yeah they are." He replied as he peeled back the duvet cover and got in beside his partner.

"Thank you for today, for making it all run smoothly." She told him softly as she moved closer to him so that she could rest her head on his bare chest.

"It wasn't just me, you played just as big a role as I did." He told her honestly. "I love you Connie, let's have another great year."


	5. December 2018

"I'm sorry baby, I know tonight was date night and that you wanted to go to the consultants' ball but the babysitter just called me. She's sick and can't come tonight." Connie told Jacob as she walked into living room, where Jacob was sat watching children's TV with the twins. Jacob turned slightly to see Connie, who was standing behind the sofa taking out the earrings which she'd only put in ten minutes before.

"I'm sure Zoe and Max would take them." Jacob thought desperately for someone who would be able to take the twins at such short notice.

"The same Zoe and Max who recently took home their two month old daughter from the hospital, because she had been addicted to drugs from her birth mother and was incredibly ill?" Connie asked, wondering how Jacob had forgotten the panic that constantly came from their close friends, or the many nights that they'd cared for Rory Walker whilst his parents had been with his younger sister, Holly.

"Point taken. What about Charlie?" Jacob asked, as he stood up, being careful not to disturb the girls before he walked over to Connie.

"What are you up to?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Why must I be up to something?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Connie, who was significantly shorter than him without her heels on. "You look stunning, what's wrong with me wanting to go out with you beside me?"

"Fine. Ring Charlie, but if he says no then we're staying home. You are not just dropping our kids with anyone." She finally gave in and then left the room, she knew that Jacob was up to something, she always did. For some reason, this time she didn't care what he was doing, perhaps it was the awareness that it was unlikely that they would be going out.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked not long later as he poked his head around the living room door.

"Charlie agreed?" Connie asked, turning her head to Jacob to try and figure out if he was teasing her.

"Yep, who could resist spending time with our princesses?"

"You've misled him somehow. Quinn may be asleep just now but that probably means she'll be grumpy when she's awake and I can't get Bea to stop crying, she's decided that she now misses that toy that she lost last week." Connie sighed, still unsure of whether she could leave Charlie to deal with that.

"Charlie loves them like grandkids, they may as well be his grandkids Con, they call him granddad. He knows what they're like and he knows how to calm them down. He's been through the terrible twos with his own son, he knows what he's getting himself into. He'll be here in the next ten minutes, I set the guest bedroom up for him to stay. Now I'm ready, are you?" Jacob asked, Bea's cry disturbing him as he finished talking.

"I need to touch up my make up." Connie admitted, but she felt more like she needed to fix Bea first.

"Stop thinking." Jacob scolded, "I'll get Bea sorted and you do your make up."

"I swear every year there's less people that I recognise." Connie whispered to Jacob as she stood looking around at the room of consultants and their partners. "I'm not even sure anyone from the ED were coming, Zoe's got a newborn and Dylan hates socialising as does Lily."

"We don't need to know anyone to have a good time though sweetie. Now let's grab a drink and then find a table and mingle." Jacob suggested as he to found that he recognised very few people in the room, except for the lead singer of the band who were performing. Connie nodded and then grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing tray, handing one to Jacob as she did.

After an hour or so, they were both still sober and were now both enjoying their evenings. The dance floor was beginning to fill up as the flowing alcohol loosened the crowd of consultants, and it wasn't long before Jacob had persuaded Connie that they should join them. For a while they danced to songs that neither of them recognised before the first lines of I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith began to play. The clearly in love couple swayed back and forth in each other's arms, in time to the music until the last chorus came to a close. Without warning, Jacob pulled away from Connie and bent down to the floor. The music stopped as Jacob reached into his pocket and produced a small black box. The once noisy room seemed to silence as they realised what was going on, leaving all eyes to fall upon the couple. Connie was left in shock as she stared at the man she loved, who was down on one knee.

"Connie Beauchamp, what can I say? I've known you for a few years now, you've turned my whole world upside down. You gave me the two greatest children in the world, you gave me the life I've always wanted and more love than I ever deserved. You gave me the greatest gift ever when you gave me your heart. I can't imagine a day without seeing your stunning face, I can't imagine a day where I'm not able to reach out and touch you, just because I can. I can't imagine a day when I'm not head over heels in love with you, and honestly, I don't want to. So Constance Beauchamp, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asked as he opened the small box, leaving Connie in shock at the perfect diamond ring that he's chosen for her.

"I don't want to spend a day without you either Jacob, of course I'll marry you." She replied, giving him the answer that he'd hoped that he'd hear. Carefully he slipped the ring onto her finger before he stood up and enveloped his fiancé in his arms. The crowd that surrounded them broke out into applause as the couple finally kissed, but both were oblivious to what was going on around them.

"I knew you were up to something but this never even crossed my mind." Connie told him as they made their way out to the car, both desperate to get home now.

"What can I say? You're engaged to the master of surprise." Jacob teased.

"If that was supposed to be a play on your surname then it was awful." Connie replied, but still a smile rested upon her face.

"Maybe, but it'll be your surname too soon."

"Ah yeah but I won't go making terrible puns with it." She laughed as they headed home, both even more content with life than they'd imagined they could be.


End file.
